The Fallen Lamb
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Vic knew Belch would be able to handle his parents' latest bomb, and he couldn't have been happier to be right.


**Title:** The Fallen Lamb  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** IT  
 **Setting:** Belch's Car  
 **Pairing:** Belch Huggins/Victor Criss  
 **Characters:** Belch Huggins, Victor Criss, Victor Criss' Parents, Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers  
 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 713  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Homophobia, Child Abuse, Smoking, Underage Smoking, The boys are 17 here  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Vic knew Belch would be able to handle his parents' latest bomb, and he couldn't have been happier to be right.

 **AN:** Here's a little more vent with Vic, this time featuring Belch! I know I keep writing this but I feel like it's helping me to cope. My therapist said I should try writing before bed because it's so helpful to me. Anyway, here we go!

 **The Fallen Lamb** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Trees sped past them at an almost alarming rate, slashing at the dark indigo sky above them and breaking the steady silver moonlight with a thousand thin tendrils. Vic was pressed into the door of the car so tightly Belch was worried he'd just slip right out the open window, his chin on the rubber guard for the glass. While he didn't know exactly when he'd started, his thumb worked over a small strip of exposed skin on Vic's knee, and it seemed to calm the blond just enough to sigh and finally turn those doe eyes on him.

Belch turned his eyes from the road to look at him, watching as Vic reached into his pocket and pulled the crumpled pack of cigarettes from it. The blue lighter he pulled from it was reminiscent of a better day, and maybe that was why he still used it despite the 'SLUT' written on it. Tipping the pack as his question, he kept his eyes on Belch, who nodded.

"Go ahead if you need to." He offered lamely, turning his eyes back to the road as Vic shook a cigarette from the pack. After a long silence, only the heavy rifts of Of Wolf And Man blaring between the keeping it from feeling too awkward, Belch reached over to turn the volume down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

It being the forming bruise on Vic's cheek. He knew something was wrong when the blond showed up on his doorstep and wouldn't even look at him. Going for a drive had seemed like the only thing that might help Vic calm down, because Belch knew that when Vic went silent and dead as still water, that there was a monster lurking just beneath the surface. The fact that he hadn't started singing and screaming with the lyrics to every song thus far on the Black Album was just more and more worrying.

A silent shrug was his only answer, and Belch carefully placed his meaty hand on Vic's delicate jawline, petting it with his thumb.

"You know I'm not gonna judge." As if he needed to say that. Vic looked at him, long and slow and uncertain, before sighing a mouthful of smoke.

"You know them." Was all he said, his hand itching togo for the volume control but he managed to still it by tapping to the beat instead. "My mom still wants me to do that pageant stuff. And my dad… He's started hearing rumors." Rumors that had been fist-to-face worthy, apparently. "He doesn't want me to be 'a fruit' and I know all I ever do from now on is going to be too gay for him."

 _If you don't stop acting like a fruit I'm going to put you in the juicer._

The words echoed and bounced in his head, colliding with anything he could say back and pulverizing it. He winced as the other's thumb lightly brushed his bruise, the cigarette back between his lips as he took a deep drag.

His hand shook as he took Belch's daintily, like he might shatter if he was too rough, and rubbed his thumb over the knuckles.

"He's never hit me before. Not like that." Gently bringing Belch's hand to his lips, he kissed along each finger before sighing against the skin, "You're the only thing that is keeping me on this fucked up world."

"Don't sell yourself short." Belch replied with a little frown, "If it wasn't for you, I don't think any of us would still be here." Of course, he meant himself, Patrick and Henry. Okay, maybe Patrick would be fine. "We love you, even if those two can't admit it."

"I love you guys, too." Vic murmured, resting his cheek in Belch's open palm. "All three of you keep me grounded. I can't imagine being anything but yours."

As odd as it was, the admission had Belch's cheeks heating and he sighed contentedly.

"Want to blast some Metallica for a while? We can head back whenever you're ready." At least his gas tank was full.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Cranking up the radio again, the two fell into silence once more, and Belch was inwardly delighted that Vic finally started singing.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Welp, there we go, some more vent work with Vic. ; u; I love this kid and have so many Feelings for him. I hope you guys enjoyed!

Prompt: 75. "You're the only thing that is keeping me on this fucked up world."


End file.
